The Chloe Queen
The Chloe King was in Barney Wiki Of The Lion King Cast * Chloe (Chloe Kong and Friends) - Baby Simba * Chloe/Min (Barney And Friends) - Young Simba * Chloe/Princess Rosella (Barbie As The Island Princess) - Adult Simba * Angel (Chloe Kong and Friends) - Young Nala * Angel Grade 6 (Chloe Kong And Friends) - Adult Nala * The Old Stag (Chloe) - Mufasa * The Doe (Chloe) - Sarabi * Barney (Chloe Kong and Friends) - Timon * Hugo (Chloe Kong And Friends) - Pumbaa * Owl (Chloe) - Zazu * Aunt Floriza (Chloe) - Sarafina * Frank The Golden Retriever (Chloe Kong And Friends) - Rafiki * Cedric The Scorcer (Sofia The First) - Scar * Wormwood (Sofia The First) - Shenzi * Twitch (Sofia The First) - Banzai * Crispy (Sofia The First) - Ed * Hunter Dogs (Bambi) - Hyena Clan * Procupine (Bambi) - Gopher * Animals (Bambi) - The Prideland Animals * Bucks and Does - Pridelanders * The Wildbest (The Lion King) - Horse Stampedes * Nobi (The Lion King) - Zizi Songs/Favorite Scene * Circle Of Life/Meeting Cedric * Telling Old Stag To Chloe/Procupine/Meets Angel * I Just Can't Wait To Be King * The Chase * The Great Kings Of the Past * Be Prepared * To Die For * The Old Stag's Death * Meets Hugo And Barney * Hakuna Matata * The Lions Sleeps Tonight/Meets Angel as adult/Really Miss You To * Can You Feel The Love Tonight * Telling Truth Meeting Frank Scene * The Old Stag's ghost * Chloe to Cedric Scorcer/Busa * Hula Dance * I Killed Old Stag * Attack the Dogs/Final Battle With The Scorcer * Happy Ending/Busa reprise/Circle of Life Reprise song Transcripts * The Chloe King Transcript Soundtracks Plot The Story Begins to the circle of life Then A Lion Was The Old Stag and his wife the doe is Chloe's mother then Frank was a wise old Golden retriever was her young lioness doe has laying newborn of a lion cub has a orange spot and like As a deer was name is Chloe Each Year Chloe was the circle of Life so the clouds are opens to the sky, Many Years Ago The mouse Zizi was using a wand of Cedric The Scoreror wizard, Just then The Stag confronts to get The doe was only the presentation Of Chloe was born in the Africa or a forest thicket. Then just then quite The Stag says That is the challenge yet, But then Owl saw without on his not mentioned at them they watch with the wizard. Was walk carefully. Then Frank was draws with the insets making a picture of Chloe was outing using a red oil. Years Later Chloe Grows Up as a cub but then The Old Stag and the young doe was sleeping at the pride rock but then by the time Chloe and her father was walking side by side but then a they tells says Everything is the miliar So and I My mother and make sure about the deers or lions but then Chloe was sees about the Porcupine hits with Owl'a feathers, The Old Stag was completely, come Of Them. Then Chloe Meet Cedric the Sorcore saw that the Talk. just the End But then He says shes absolutely Right impossible to believers. Then Chloe meet Angel was a female cub with and her mother Aunt Floriza. Then Then the two cubs smiles says Please, "Ok" The doe said. yeah "You don't forget Owl?" Chloe No Not Owl. Just then Chloe and Angel are walk together in the pride lands but then Owl says That they mentioned on me?" then They Had a sung Film of Just Can't wait to be king. Gallery Barney the Dinosaur.gif|Barney As Timon Twitch as a cat.png|Twitch As Banzai Wormwood.jpg|Wormwood As Shenzi IMG_6943.PNG|Chloe Min Barney And Friends As Young Simba Chloe Rosella Barbie Island Princess As Adult Simba.JPG|Chloe As Rosella Barbie As The Island Princess as Adult Simba Faline.jpeg|Angel As Young Nala Grown-Up Faline.jpg|Angel As Adult Nala Cedricmodel.png|Cedric As Scar Stag.png|Old Stag As Mufasa White-tailed buck and doe.jpg|Doe As Sarabi Trivia * The Movie in Disneys The Lion King Movie In the base of the movie Such as: Simba (Min) Adult,Simba (Rosella). As lion has mane Ian blond and Angel as. Fawn and Cub and Adult has light adlum Skin Lioness Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap